Head in the clouds
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both work within the cabin crew for the same airline...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Just a fun little something I dreamed up, I don't know how far I'm going to run with this if at all, but please let me know if you enjoyed it, thank you : ) **

**Head in the clouds**

"Good morning Kurt"

"Hey, good morning, how's things, we get the weather report yet?"

"All clear and ready for smooth sailing I heard…or flying…you know whatever-" Kurt smiled and tugged his small carry-on black suitcase up and on to the conveyer belt, he unhooked his watch, placed it into a plastic tray and pushed it forward until the mechanism kicked in and carried his things off into the dark metal tunnel to be examined.

Security was strangely quiet for an early Friday morning, not the normal throngs of crowds hurrying and scurrying just yet, just the usual staff and crew making their way through ready for the daily grind. The sun shone bright and hot through the clear glass ceiling to floor windows and the overhead ceiling spotlight panels, Kurt smiled to himself, a bright day equals a smooth flight, which equals in happy travellers and after today's shift he had his first full weekend off in months and he knew exactly how he was going to spend every minute of it.

He yawned despite his wave of excitement, it was an ungodly hour at the end of a busy week after all especially after the Twelve hour shift he'd put in not eight hours ago, and walked towards the metal archway where he was summoned forward by another recognisable smiling face. Kurt smirked lightly and raised an eyebrow as he stepped through, throwing his arms out in a 'ta-da' fashion with wiggling fingers when there was no sound when he got through to the other side, none but the smooth electric hum of the belts and machines and only frantic beeping coming from other arches off in the other aisles.

"Ah no beep-beep today, you're getting good at this Hummel-" Kurt winked and grinned as he retrieved his items, clasping his watch back on to his wrist and extended the metal pole of his carry-on ready to wheel behind him.

"That tongue-stud was a one time thing, I told you-"

"Whatever you say, safe flying today, to you and yours-" Kurt waved politely over his shoulder as he briskly walked off into the busy terminal towards his favourite coffee bar, he still had a little time before he had to board ready for the passengers to arrive.

Heels clicked and wheels rolled loudly all around him, loud chatter and frantic worries, buzzing and beeping, static voices booming over the sound systems. Sometimes Kurt would have to pop an Aspirin before he even came in to work, sometimes he'd have to wear he glasses to dull the light throb in his temples and behind his eyes, but today he smiled, he smiled at the noises and the woman who almost knocked him off of his feet to get by, he smiled at the kid who spilled his soda when he wasn't being watched properly and the sticky liquid almost caught the sides of Kurt's shoes.

He approached the coffee counter and tipped his chin politely as he pulled his wallet out from the inner-pocket of his Royal Blue blazer piped with scarlet red around the cuffs, he slid his staff card out and handed it over to the barista who was watching him with a shy smile and pinked cheeks. "The usual Mr Hummel?"

"Yes please, thank you," He took the card back and placed his wallet neatly back inside the silky lining, he tilted his face up to the overhead windows and revelled in the warmth pouring in from the morning summer sun. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it neatly over his forearm as he turned around, back leaning against the counter, arms folded over themselves and legs crossed at his ankles. His thin crisp white shirt stretched over his broad chest and the silk red skinny tie he wore complimented his pale complexion beautifully, and the tight pull of his fitted blazer-matching trousers over his calves and thighs and ass really did not need any further explanation.

He loved this, the people, the hustle and bustle, the uniforms, and it wasn't beneath him to say he loved the way he was looked at sometimes also, he was proud of how he looked now, he deserved it. He remembers looking up at tall uniformed handsome strangers when he was a kid clinging to his parent's hands, his wide greeny-blue eyes staring up in awe and admiration, and now it was _him_, now people were staring at him, kids wanting to be him and adults just _wanting _him.

Yes he maybe tired and it may not be the most glamorous of jobs but he can honestly say that he loved it all still, this whole airport life, this was what he was used to now, what he loved. Sure he never thought that this is what he would be doing with his life, that this is what he wanted as a career for himself when he graduated his fashion and performance arts majors Five years ago, he could still change his mind if he ever wanted to, but right now he didn't want to.

Kurt oozed charisma and charm, he was kind and polite but stern and firm and final when needed, he loved meeting new people, talking to them, serving them, he was extremely clever and adaptable, smart and wise beyond his years and cut out for this role completely. The fact that he also got to travel and see and experience new places and cultures was an added extra bonus, although recently he preferred the short-haul flights, home life was busy at the moment and he needed the extra nights and morning to arrange appointments, to sleep in, to make long lazy shared breakfasts and then to fall back into bed and immerse himself into deep pleasure and sleep.

He had fallen into this job somehow and he didn't feel so inclined to fall back anytime soon, he'd found himself here, he'd found a new life, a one he could share, a fresh start and a promising future.

"Um Mr Hummel, your drinks Sir?" Kurt whipped around with a smile, "I um, I added some chocolate sprinkles to the non-fat latte and extra cinnamon to the Mocha, I uh I know how the Capt-"

"Yes you're right, he does-" Kurt grinned and nodded, picking up the small cup holder and clutching the handle of his suitcase with his blazer still neatly balance in the crook of his elbow as he started to move away.

"Thank you so much, have a good day," he continued on to his gate, looking around the terminal, the custom was pouring in all around him now, busying by the second, and by the look of a little boys face as he passed him, wide eyes and pink parted lips he knew exactly what was coming from behind him, he looked over his shoulder and smirked to have his suspicions confirmed.

They were like a group of rock stars-almost, the A-team, the fantastic-whatever the list was endless. They turned heads no matter what, kids laughing trailing after them, ladies swooning and even the men couldn't deny that they wanted to _be _them. Two of them in particular were dressed in uniforms very similar to Kurt's own, the only difference being that their ties were lined with Gold pointing down to the triangular tip, and the right hand side breast pocket of their jackets sported a shining gold pin in the shape of a sort of bird's wing.

The pilots made their way towards their respective departure lounges for that morning, luggage trailing behind them, smiles bright and wide on their faces as they waved their hands and caps, one by one they trailed off with well wishes for the day until only two were left making their way towards Kurt, heading for the same direction, the two with the similar uniforms and familiar faces, one very, _very _familiar face.

Kurt slowed down and stepped to the side as he approached the escalator to take them down to their gate, The pilots had more important things to be doing than he did, they were in more of hurry than he was so he politely stepped to the side, it also wasn't classed as strictly professional to 'socialise' whilst at work especially out in the terminal, so he did his best to stay out of the way of the cabin and cockpit crew unless actually working on the aircraft with them, which they would be in a matter of moments anyway, but Kurt didn't need to add fuel to the fire which was HQ, that's how rumours start after-all.

The pilots approached him as he stepped back, the first officer/ MP smiled with a knowing head nod and stepped forward and down on to the moving metal steps carrying him down, he looked back up behind him, chuckled and called out quietly under his breath as he was carried downwards, "Come on Captain, we got work to do," Kurt smirked shyly, eyeing him before averting his gaze over to the magnificence in front of him, he doesn't think he will ever get bored of this sight, ever.

Captain Anderson, _Captain Blaine Anderson, _stepped out and on to the escalator smoothly before him, for a slightly shorter man his presence was a little over powering and in an all too good of a way, with strong muscular arms and legs, a wide chest and trim waist. His hat tucked away neatly under his arm and Raven-dark hair gelled back in a presentable side sweep, his jaw freshly shaven with just a slight dark sexy shadow covering his upper lip, and of course those eyes. Gold and green, caramels and hazel all mixed into one, beautiful and bright, captivating, framed by black long sweeping lashes, and they were staring right up at Kurt.

The more Blaine smiled, bright and wide, the more his eyes crinkled at the sides, and the more his cheeks dimpled, the very definition of amazingly cute and yet fiercely desirable. With him already having multi-racial genetics, his complexion was Olive and glowing at best but mixed in with the time he spent behind transparent glass up in clear blue skies and a scorching sun, put it this way, the guy was a sight for sore eyes, twenty-four/seven.

Kurt's heart will always skip a beat upon first sighting of the man in that get up, his cheeks will always blush a pretty pink and he will always have that ever loving urge to take the man down to the ground there and then and have at him, but some thoughts are best kept at just that, private thoughts, to be shared within the four walls of his bedroom only.

Blaine's eyes dropped from Kurt's down to the cup holder in his hands, he winked teasingly. Suddenly remembering Kurt quickly lurched forward and let Blaine take the mocha out of the holder before he was carried too far down and out of the way, he allowed himself one more appreciative look, they were still the only ones occupying the stairs at that point, and offered a cheeky yet grateful smile and nod before the escalator took him all of the way down to the bottom and out of Kurt's eager eyesight.

Like he said, Kurt couldn't see himself growing tired of this job anytime soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now safe to unbuckle your seat belts to travel around the aircraft safely, please make sure seatbelts are refastened whenever in your allocated seats, and please do take the time to keep all personal belongings safe and secure, the cabin crew will be offering refreshments shortly, thank you," Kurt hung up the handset and swept a hand over his forehead, careful not to mess his coif, it was hot today onboard, and it wasn't like they could crack open a window or anything, and uniform rules meant that unless already wearing a short sleeved shirt, all shirts were to remain neatly tucked in and fastened at the cuff, _great._

The surround speakers let out a little ding as the seatbelt safety lights flicked off and a small crackle indicated that the cockpit was ready to make an announcement to the cabin hold.

"Good morning once again ladies and gents, just checking in with a short message from your Captain here," Blaine's voice rung out smooth and low, settling nicely within the pit of Kurt's stomach as he prepped the serving cart ready to roll down the aisle, "We're now flying at around Thirty-thousand feet, the flight duration will be roughly around Two hours and Forty-five minutes and the current temperature is 27 degrees centigrade, that is about 81 degrees Fahrenheit, the winds are out of the South at 12 MPH, excellent visibility, and next to almost no clouds, its clear skies all the way, so once again we fondly welcome you aboard this flight and thank you for choosing to fly with us today, I'll now leave you with our fantastic cabin crew and their ever so capable hands," Kurt popped open a bottle of water to quickly sip before heading out to serve the customers, he brought the plastic rim to his lips, " and they are lead by the ever so skilful, professional and charming Kurt, who also has very capable and talented hands," Kurt choked and coughed, water spraying up the small walls of the galley and the floor, just missing his shirt and trousers and shoes. "Good bye for now, please do enjoy your flight."

_Bastard._ He could practically hear the teasing grin in his voice and just knew that the two of them would be sitting on the other side of the thin wall, in the cockpit sniggering away in there, as would his two other assisting staff be from somewhere towards the rear of the aircraft. He swallowed a couple of times and willed his cheeks to cool before he appeared out from behind the stock shelves and drawers, the passengers were probably none the wiser, hardly anybody listened anyway, but that was besides the point.

He allowed himself another moment and smiled inwardly, hidden and private, boy he could not wait to get this shift over with.

At around Six that evening Kurt closed his apartment's front door behind him, with a tired yet contented sigh and closed eyes he dropped the keys down in to the glass dish on the side table in the entrance hall, kicked off his shoes without even looking and left his little suitcase right where he dropped it by the table. He made his way into the bedroom, fingers already working their way around the knot of his tie as he flicked on the light switch with a nudge of his elbow. He walked over to the bed, scowling at the rumpled sheets but not actually caring enough to do anything about it and dropped his tie atop the mess of sheets, he was just about to start on the buttons of his collar when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a warm broad chest pressed up close to his back.

Kurt squeaked lightly before falling back into the embrace and relaxing completely as a low chuckle rumbled close to his ear and long nimble fingers worked expertly, pulling his buttons loose and open from top to bottom.

"You didn't fancy making the bed this morning?" A soft kiss was placed to the nape of neck.

"Didn't know it was my turn," Kurt's shirt swung open and a warm palm with fingers fanned out made its way down over his sternum, his abdomen and to the waistline of his trousers, the other hand tugged and pulled at his metal belt buckle. Kurt moaned lowly, his head falling back, settling on to a firm and bare-he noted- shoulder.

"You were last out of it," Warm lips brushed from the back of his neck and over to the curve of his shoulder as his shirt fell onto his upper arms, teeth gently grazed and nipped at a sensitive bone as his belt was pulled from around his hips and onto the floor in one swift fluid motion.

"By mere minutes-" As Kurt felt his pants loosen around his waist and drop slightly to the tops of his thighs, he lifted his head and straightened up, wriggling his arms and letting the shirt slip free and down, he deftly unclasped his cufflinks letting them hit the floor with a dull thud quickly followed by a pool of soft white fabric. He lifted his arms up and back, and threaded his fingers through soft still-damp hair, clean and product free and ready to play with, his favourite, he scratched lightly and smiled at the responsive groan he got in return.

"You also didn't fancy sticking to the script today either huh?" The next bite against the soft juncture of Kurt's neck between his jaw and collarbone was a little harder, and the pain-turned to instant pleasure shot straight down to his crotch. He could feel the grin against his skin as a tongue lapped and swept over and over.

"The cockpit needed a little light humour, we were bored," Kurt spun around in the tight embrace, his lips instantly meeting with a pair as soft his own, as open and loose and pliant, welcoming and savouring again and again.

"Tut-tut Captain Anderson," Kurt whispered against his lips before pulling back and starting a trail up and over Blaine's jaw where his morning shave was starting to wear off. Kurt's hands roamed over Blaine's back from top to bottom, shaping and framing each muscle and indent until they landed along the soft cloth of his towel, hanging low on his hips. He sucked a wet kiss to the spot just behind Blaine's ear, his nose toying with the drying curls around the area, "the passengers-"

"Didn't-doesn't know a thing-" Blaine's hands landed on the swell of Kurt's ass, cupping gently over his underwear, his bent knuckles causing his trousers to fall further down his thighs to his knees and then his ankles, "what does it matter anyway, everybody else knows, it's legit, it's not like we're fooling around-" Kurt's teeth lightly dug into the spot where his tongue had just marked and his fingers curled around the towelling, loosening it sufficiently within his grip.

"Mmm that we are not Captain, that we are not-" Blaine pulled back and peeked up at him then, his eyes glowing brightly, undeniable love and happiness pouring from every feature on his beautiful face, he grinned and tilted his head one side, a little questionably.

"Two years? Since you agreed to my whining and go on a date with me, Really?" Kurt positively beamed back at him, his arms still wrapped tightly around him and the towel, the key to his completely naked boyfriend in his very grasp, he nodded and ducked down for a lingering kiss.

"Two years today, Happy Anniversary honey-"

"Happy anniversary babe, oh and thanks for the coffee." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What y'wanna do tday?" Kurt grinned into Blaine's bare side, nipping and tonguing at his warm skin as he stretched lazily, back and shoulders cracking. He loved Blaine like this in the morning, he loved Blaine all day, everyday, in every way but this was his most favourite Blaine, aside from Captain Blaine, _of course_.

Morning rough and sleepy Blaine was just gorgeous, and Kurt had snapped many a photo from his past experiences to keep the memory if what ever his own eyes weren't doing a good enough job that day. His voice rasped and croaky, thundering through his chest, his eyes hooded and barely open and from what little Kurt could see his iris's were blown and dark, heated and rimmed with a burning golden. Blaine's arm tightened around Kurt's waist and his fingers danced and drummed up and down his spine, teasingly, expectantly.

"Hmm, let's see, breakfast?" Kurt nosed along Blaine's ribcage, poking into the defined dips and ridges, causing Blaine to wriggle lightly and hum deeply.

"In bed?"

"Of course," Kurt slowly started to move so that he was facing Blaine's smooth chest, he kissed a path around one smooth breast plate and up and down his sternum as Blaine's hand on his back glided lower, a finger dipping into the indents just above the smooth and firm flesh of Kurt's behind.

"And then?" Kurt slid expertly in between Blaine's parting legs, knees knocking and one bent up and gently resting in the crook Blaine's inner thigh and crotch, his arms coming up to fold and rest over Blaine's stomach as he balanced his chin atop them. He tilted his head and looked up, bright blue eyes sparkling and mischievous meeting dark, whisky like orbs, practically smouldering, partially covered by heavy lids and lashes so dark and long and fanned that they ever had the right to be.

"And then maybe a walk?" Blaine made a face, nose scrunching up playfully, and using his free hand to pull Kurt's hand up from under his chin and up to his waiting lips.

"It's our anniversary weekend, we have the whole weekend together-not working for the first time in what feels like forever, and you want to walk?" He pressed his lips to each of Kurt's fingers tips, before turning his hand over and doing the same with his knuckles, his tongue teasing like his words and the playful lilt of his deep voice.

"The movies then? Lunch at that place by the lake, and _then_ a walk around the water afterwards, could feed the ducks?" Blaine smiled against Kurt's palm and pressed a soft watery kiss to the centre, he laughed when Kurt feigned a disgusted face and pulled him up by his upper arms until their mouths met softly and Kurt was pressed up nice and close against him chest to chest, thigh to thigh. After around Six months together they had finally been able to master the art of how to lie, how to stand, how to cuddle together with their slight height differences, they knew how to be, how they needed each other, they just knew.

Blaine's hand continued to mould the shape of Kurt's ass, kneading rhythmically, soft and oh so very arousing, a slow heat building deliciously between them, Kurt couldn't contain the small whimper and droop of his eyelids. He whispered against Blaine's lips, noses brushing together, "We could take a blanket and sit on the dock, watch what shapes the clouds make-"

Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's strong jaw and up and over his cheek bones, Kurt was being playfully difficult and teasingly stubborn, testing and challenging, and Blaine _loved _it. "We watch clouds everyday-"

"We could lie there until dark, count the constellations, wait until it's quiet and everyone has gone home like good people and then…"

"And then?" Blaine's palm gripped Kurt's ass cheek tightly, his fingers spreading and widening until one finger was able to breakaway and dip into the crease, Kurt whined a little louder and dropped his head, mouthing at Blaine's morning stubble across his upper lip, exciting himself even more at the thought that there was no need for him to shave today or tomorrow, his skin tingled at the memory of the slight addictive burn those dark, course hairs can leave.

"I think you could work out the rest for yourself Captain, you're a smart guy, being able to fly an airplane and all, excuse me for thinking that you may want to look at the sky in a different scenario tonight, a one involving me... and my mouth,"

Now they would be lying if they said that they hadn't ever taken their everyday jobs and explored them a little more…differently in the form of bedroom style role-play. Kurt has seen himself dressed in only Blaine's captain's hat and gold striped tie with Blaine panting and thrusting beneath him, far too many times than he'd care to think about. Sometimes those words and names, the roles, just slip out, and they're like sex buttons when they do, well known mutual codes for 'Now god damn it, fuck me now.'

Aside from that, they do try and keep their respective work and home lives as separate as possible, such as only discussing their work days as far as pleasantries go and allowing a little allocated time for a 'gossip and cruel to be kind bitching' session, because when Julie from Arrivals came into work that time with an extra large chest busting through her blouse, nobody took 'hormonal imbalance' very seriously at all, and it just _had _to be discussed.

Yes it is stated in the Airline's employee's contracts and policies and procedures, that any fraternizing between colleagues during work hours, especially in front of paying customers and passengers of any sort, is strictly prohibited. And for the first year or so of their relationship they had done extremely well to keep themselves under wraps, apart from the handful of their closest friends within the Airline that they had told.

It wasn't a secret nor was it a sin or anything of the like, hell Brad from Ground crew and his wife Nora from Customer care, certainly didn't care about who knew about their Thirteen years of marriage and whose job it was to buy soap powder.

But on their Eighteenth month together when Kurt found himself panting, trying to catch his breath, with his skin cooling against Blaine's moist back, he couldn't stop himself from whispering into the dark room, asking him to pack up his condo and move in with him, and this made things even more excitingly difficult at work.

They tended to work the same shifts and flights, not always but mostly, not by choice or any deliberate planning, just the way their rota's aligned, it also worked out nicely meaning they had the same off-rota times, such as this weekend for example, or maybe Blaine gave his supervisor a small nudge and wink and charming smile and a heads up of their upcoming little celebration.

Ok so maybe because of their own superior status's and dedicated time within the Airline they could dictate their own working hours, it's not like they could _do _anything anyway, they just liked to be close to each other, and god forbid if anything should happen that _nobody_ ever wants to happen aboard an airplane, well at least they would be together.

Recently after they moved in together, they both opted for short-haul flights, ones which didn't require them to stay away over night or if they had to not for too long. Blaine decided not to sell his condo when he moved into Kurt's apartment but rent it out instead, he used the monthly earnings to put into a savings account dedicated to looking for something more stable, more _future _like, and Kurt did the same with the money that he had saved from Blaine moving in and halving the bills.

Blaine wanted to be around more in case his tenant had any issues or concerns, and honestly he also just wanted to be around more to be with Kurt, to share an actual real domestic life together, grocery shopping, attending appointments, arguing over the TiVo.

They chose Kurt's place as it was a little closer to work, a little more central to most things, and just generally nicer and cosier. Yes it was a little on the small side, but it would do for now, Blaine's building was state of the art and big and new but it was generic, as a Pilot he had spent more time in swanky hotels than he had his own home and genuinely he preferred the springs in Kurt's mattress and the squeak of his bath tub. These were all details that Blaine had been taking mental notes of, details he wanted to add to a new home, a home to share, a home to keep forever.

They met for the first time on a long haul flight to Hawaii, Kurt had recently just celebrated his promotion to Cabin Crew manager, when he breathlessly greeted Blaine aboard the aircraft for his first flight with his new company. Their smiles and eye contact had been warm and welcoming and lingering, and the tickle and brush of their handshakes had been ones that nobody else had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. The flight had been hot that day, too hot, stifling and clammy and so very long, and let's just say that Blaine-and his co-pilot of course- very much appreciated the never ending supply of ice-cold lemonades and little bowls of M&M's that Kurt would happily bring in to the cockpit.

When they landed at Honolulu airport a little over 10 hours later, with a day off ahead of them, Kurt checked into his room at the typical staffing hotel and to be honest didn't see much of it, but Blaine's suite was very nice indeed.

They would carpool to the airport together most days, departing with one last peck before Kurt would slide out of the passenger seat of Blaine's Volvo and then Blaine would give it a couple of minutes before getting out and following the path Kurt had taken across the lot to the terminal building.

By then pretty much everybody they worked with and had even just acquainted within the airport, their airline and the other competitive companies around them, knew of their relationship, but it was still professional and a little fun to put on a show, they were both from performance arts backgrounds after all.

Now, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and groaned deep and guttural, his body shivering with anticipation, a mix of what he had secretly planned for Kurt, today and their future together, and as Kurt's previous words whispered hot and heady and shot straight down South. Blaine's finger tip brushed the dry puckering skin between Kurt's cheeks, causing Kurt to undulate on top of him, against him, flinging his head back exposing the creamy column of his throat, an invitation for Blaine to push up and latch on, mouthing at his Adams apple.

"I want, god, do I _want-_"

Kurt huffed out a breathless laugh at Blaine's sudden neediness as he lifted his hips up and gently down, slowly and teasing, both men had already been well on their way to half hardness before both were even fully awake this morning, and were now straining against each other's lower stomachs, ready and waiting, the aches and discomforts from last night's activities and celebrations were now just an easy pleasant throb, but there was no rush, there was still a lot of teasing to be done, and both men knew it.

"What do you want Blaine, what do you want to do?"

"Do-have you ever, do you think we'll ever get the chance, you know to get the airplane alone?" Kurt dropped his forehead to the pillow beside Blaine's gel-free curly head and laughed, the sound soft and delicious in Blaine's ear as he grinned and nipped against Kurt's shoulder, sucked at his clavicle.

"We did come close that time, you know when-"

Blaine laughed this time, his breath blowing warm against Kurt's collarbone, "yeah I remember," he kissed a trail up Kurt's neck, his jaw and then his lips when Kurt lifted his head back up and turned, looking directly into Blaine's eyes, his own green and grey glazed and utterly beautiful, shining with love and reverence like every memory from the past two years they had shared together were flashing before his very eyes. "You know, for two people who work up in the air, who fly everyday, I'd say we're pretty lame losers and have undoubtedly failed when it comes to the mile high club initiation process,"

Blaine's face lit up as Kurt giggled high and breathy once more, his head falling to Blaine's shoulder, this form of intimacy, going from heated deep rooted arousal to giddiness and hysterical humour not minutes later, was something Blaine would always love about being with Kurt, the natural beauty and comfort of it all, made something clench in his chest every time.

Kurt lifted his head once more, a smile still spread over his lips, white and toothy, eyes crinkling, he moved his hands up to Blaine's hair and spread his fingers evenly throughout the curls. Blaine's arms moved up and wrapped tight around Kurt's shoulders, his hands clasping together behind Kurt's shoulder blades. The mutual arousal between them was still there, pungent and slow building, the same as each man's eager but patient erection, they were certainly not going anywhere that was for sure, but there was time for that still, always.

"We've had some good times haven't we?"

"The best," Kurt nodded and cupped Blaine's face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over his lips.

"The absolute best, what do you really want to do today honey, seriously, anything you want?"

"Anything?" Blaine grinned up at him, his eyes glazing with something exciting, something hidden, a special secret just for them, Kurt closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips soft and chaste to Blaine's.

"Anything, tell me," he whispered, Blaine lifted his head and brushed his lips alongside Kurt's ear.

"I want to make love to you," Kurt smiled, nipping at Blaine's lower lip.

"Done,"

"Then I want you to make the eggs in that way that you do, and I'll marinate the sausages with that stuff you like-" At that Kurt's stomach let out an appreciative rumble.

"That could be arranged-"

"Then we'll shower, get dressed, and we'll go for a walk-"

"Blaine we don't have to-"

"To the real-estates and pick up the keys for our new home and-"

"Wait, w-what?" Kurt shot up, his hands clamping down hard on Blaine's chest, making him huff out a breathless laugh and hold on to Kurt's arms, whilst smiling up at him innocently, letting him work it out, "w-we got it? How-when?"

"We got it sweetheart, they accepted our offer and everything has gone through, no upper chain, all ready for us, I got the call yesterday but then we-"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders pulling him up into an awkward sitting position, knees and legs bent so that Kurt was practically sitting in Blaine's lap, with the sheets draped around their thighs. Kurt was beaming, face lit up in utter delight, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, beautiful and Blaine wanted to take a picture in that very moment, "Oh my god, you sneaky asshole, you sneaky gorgeous, beautiful amazing asshole, I love you so much-"

And then they were lying down again, laughing and rolling over the sheets until Kurt was on his back and Blaine was hovering over him, a face splitting grin and eyes so bright and clear and weirdly beautiful and different, Kurt felt like he could actually fall into them,

"let's go, let's get dressed, lets go get our house-" Kurt tried pulling himself up, pushing playfully at Blaine's shoulders, but Blaine clearly had other ideas. He moved a hand between Kurt's legs as his chin dipped and found the hollow Kurt's throat, and all coherent thoughts were lost on Kurt in that moment as he fell back down to the mattress with a gasp.

"B-Blaine, oh god, honey-" Blaine moved to Kurt's ear as his fingers rubbed and brushed, prodded and teased, his breath ghosted warm over Kurt's skin, sending shivers down his spine, his voice pitched low, hushed and rasped, a hint playful and oh so determined.

"Good morning Mr Hummel, this is your Captain speaking-"

**A/N- Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

HITC part 3

"Ok, ok sooo remind me again, just exactly w-what happened with you two after you first met?" Mercedes, Kurt's oldest and closest friend from high school, swilled the thick red wine around her glass and raised it up to her lips with a bright smile as she continued to slur giddily, "I mean I knooow I've heard it like a _million_ times, but you know-" She huffed a short breathy laugh and tipped her glass as if by way of explanation and then took a mouthful, "I just remember my boy, going off on one of his long-hauls and then coming back all ecstatic telling me that he had a man," she chuckled, deep and hearty, "and hey what better night to take a trip down memory lane, than tonight, today, on your third anniversary together."

Kurt grinned wildly against the edge of his glass whilst shaking his head, god did he love his best friend, especially when in one of her happy/merry states. Blaine swept in from the kitchen after having cleared away some of their empty plates, chuckling a little as having heard from the next room, with a beer bottle in one hand and a freshly opened bottle of Merlot in his other. He continued laughing and smiling brightly as he filled up Mercedes's glass before she could take another sip and then dropped back into his seat next to Kurt opposite her, filling his glass and then setting the bottle down.

He leaned over and dropped a feather light kiss to Kurt's temple, "I'll let you tell it this time sweetheart," He leaned back in his chair, one arm draped over the back of Kurt's chair, his hand resting on his shoulder and fingers playing lightly with the collar of his shirt and bracing his beer bottle in his other hand on the table. Kurt grinned, rolled his eyes and then took one big swig for good measure before setting his glass down and leaning back too, with an arm draped over Blaine's thigh and the fingers of his free hand circling the stem of his wine glass.

The three were in their absolute element, and Kurt could not think of one single better way that he would liked to have spent his evening. It was a Saturday and for the second year running he and Blaine had both managed to score the weekend off to celebrate their anniversary. They had just had a new kitchen fitted in their home that they had bought together this time last year, and Blaine had happily announced he was going to cook them a meal, stock up on their favourite wine and beer and they would enjoy a quiet evening in together. Not five minutes after that conversation, Kurt's cell phone buzzed with a message explaining that Ms Jones was currently in town on business, and to cut a long story short, here they are.

Blaine had taken an instant liking to Mercedes when they were first introduced to each other not long after starting to date Kurt, and vice versa. He appreciated her and Kurt's close friendship though now living in different states and leading completely different lives, and she was grateful for the very obvious love and adoration Blaine felt for Kurt. Blaine knew that Mercedes would always hold a place close to their hearts mutually and in their lives for a long, long time. He knew he could confide in her, could count on her support, and she had fast became one of his closest friends also. They were quite the trio when together, and Blaine could honestly say that he did not mind in the slightest that she was here tonight with them, she was lonely having had to travel with work and Blaine could not think of anybody else he would have wanted to gatecrash their plans. Her car was coming back to collect her at Eleven to take her back to her company's hotel and then, if not too tired nor too tipsy, he could continue with his initial plans if he so wished.

"So-" Kurt started the story, and Blaine closed his eyes, smiling to himself as the memories and images from Three years ago came flooding back in his mind whilst he listened.

…

Three years ago...

"_So uh, Mr-Um Captain Anderson, we all, um my cabin crew and I and the uh, the pilots, usually meet up downstairs in the hotel bar after freshening up a little, we have a few drinks and um stuff-" _

_God, Kurt did not know what was the matter with him, he had been around good looking men more than enough times, hell his ex wasn't exactly bad looking, but there was just something about this guy. Over the past 10 hours he had been in that cockpit offering a number of refreshments and favours more than he had on all of his shifts put together. He did actually think at one point the co-pilot was going to lock him out though he did seem humoured by Kurt and the Captain's subtly flirtatious interactions. And then there was the sly, friendly teasing from his staff out in the cabin every time he came back out to actually do some work, heart pounding and cheeks a little flushed. But the Captain didn't seem to mind, not whatsoever, his face literally lighting up like a Christmas tree whenever Kurt would come in with something new to offer, or a funny story about one of the passengers, and that's all that mattered to Kurt._

"_oh um, thank you Kurt, yes that sounds great, I'll meet you there," The captain stood facing Kurt, with his strong arms and legs, slightly flushed cheeks, a light sheen of sweat over his brow, his hair starting to soften from the thick slap of gel, utterly and completely gorgeous. He clutched the key card for his room in his hand tightly and his overnight bag in his other as he turned towards the elevator with a grin._

"_Oh great, yes, great, um see you in a few then-" Suddenly the captain swung back around, eyes wide and sparkling, Kurt had never seen a mixture of colours like them before._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Call me Blaine, please-" Kurt's skin warmed as he smiled widely, showing all of his teeth._

"_Ok um, see you soon then, Blaine-"_

"_Save me a seat Kurt."_

"_No offense, but I cant imagine you as a doctor, I mean, um, not that I don't think you'd be any good at it, I just um-" Blaine laughed whilst trying to swallow a mouthful of whatever new Hawaiian cocktail concoction had been placed before him this time and a patted a hand on Kurt's knee._

"_Oh no you're right, I couldn't imagine myself doing that either, I don't know what I was thinking, I changed my mind so many times during high school and college, I was little… eccentric back then I think-" Kurt hummed in amusement around his straw as he took a long drawl, the next thought popped into his head and registered with his vocal chords as quick as the alcohol from his straw reached his tongue, with no power to push the words back down._

"_I mean the uniform would have looked good on you, it's quite obvious you can make a mundane work's uniform look-" He even had the audacity to let his eyes trail over Blaine's sitting form as a mental image sprung up of Blaine wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck and a pen balanced between his lips. He coughed a little, spluttering, setting the glass down on the table beside them and dared to chance a look at Blaine._

_Blaine was watching him with almost hooded, dark glassy golden eyes, the tips of his defined cheek bones a little rosy, but that could be the cocktails, and his smile was perfect, a set of white teeth in the middle of glossy looking parted pink lips._

"_I'm glad you think so, Kurt, I'd uh, have to bare that in mind…work costume themed parties and such…" He was flirting, this was flirting, I mean who couldn't respond that way with the line Kurt had just thrown at him. _

_There's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting right? Kurt was on his-god knows how many- drink now, the meal the crew had shared earlier settling deep in his belly and the positive, inspiring thought of 'who really gives a shit?' on his mind, he tilted his head a little a small smirk._

"_Well for what it's worth, I'm glad that you finally settled on something, and chose Piloting-"_

_Blaine's hand found Kurt's knee again, and squeezed a little, fingers gliding down over the bare, slightly hairy skin of Kurt's leg just below the hem of his Capri-shorts, "Me too Kurt, me too."_

_Ok so, Kurt had to make an executive decision and he had to make one NOW, although he was already pretty much 98.5% sure of what his answer was going to be. The 1.5% being the very rational and sensible amount of thought that, they were at work, technically, Blaine was work, and that business and pleasure should never mix, or so they say._

_Kurt never did this, ok he did, since separating with his ex, but never with work colleagues, and although it wasn't going against company policy because they weren't around any customers, the crew were always set up in hotels far away from the passenger resorts during long haul stays, he still wasn't sure about this, about Blaine. _

_He actually really liked Blaine, that was the problem, and if he did something with him he might then later regret, he could see himself actually caring about it, because he did like, LIKE this guy. They had a lot in common, a similar age, Blaine was hot. They had spent the last few hours amongst the rest of their crew in the hotel's restaurant, happily talking and laughing, sharing interests (mutual love of performing- drunk or sober) and the tastes of each other's side dishes. They had then all moved on to the accompanying bar next door, and continued their conversation, jumping from new topic to topic easily, and as the late hour stretched onto even later, one by one each of the crew retired for the evening, leaving the two of them sitting side by side on a couch in the corner of the swanky quiet bar. _

_They learned of each other's single status's, Kurt of Seven months and Blaine of Nine, both on mutual grounds and happy to move and keep searching, or whatever that's supposed to mean. _

_Maybe Blaine did this a lot, maybe Kurt was the next of a long line of romantic/sexual accomplishments for Blaine, or maybe Kurt was wrong and he should give this guy a chance, maybe Kurt didn't care. _

_In all fairness, Kurt did reconsider, he did, he did try to re-evaluate all coherent thoughts that the insignificant part of his brain which wasn't soaked in Caribbean rum and vodka had managed to keep. But staying for one last drink meant another opportunity to flirt, leading to umpteen chances of fleeting touches and lingering gazes, which then lead to Kurt finding himself walking Blaine to his suite because of course it was on the way to his own room, fours floors away. _

_But by the time Kurt had waited for Blaine to slide his card into the lock box and open his door, and then demurely leaned in to press a chaste goodnight kiss to Blaine's cheek and finally turned to step away, he was already pressed up against Blaine's door gasping and panting, the inside of Blaine's already closed door that is._

_Which ultimately lead to now, the soft subtle squeaks of the hotel's mattress, sinful sounds of skin slick and moist slapping together, a beautiful chorus of moans and gasps and the delicious feel of Blaine's tongue wet and tingly against his throat, his hands hot and teasing against his shoulders, his ribcage, back and thighs, the cool remnants of lubricant dribbling down their legs. And then of course there was Blaine's cock, large and thick, pulsing and pounding with each determined thrust and grind into Kurt._

_And once again Kurt could not find it in himself to care. _

_Afterwards as Kurt lay face up gasping for breath, sated with limbs heavy and limp, willing his skin to cool and his heart rate to slow down, he stared up into the darkness of the room, and could not seem to budge the dirty grin from his face. Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's slick smooth chest and their eyes caught each others, the pale moonlight crept in from a crack in the drapes and Blaine's beautiful smiling face was like something from a movie, an angelic vision beaming back at Kurt, chest heaving, dark curls sticking to his head, skin flushed. He nuzzled his face gently with Kurt's, kissing his nose and his cheeks, something that Kurt had never experienced with a supposed one night stand before._

"_Hey, Mr Hummel?"_

"_Captain Anderson?"_

"_That was unbelievable-" He sounded almost breathless, Kurt grinned and couldn't help but steal a closed lipped kiss, it just felt right._

"_It really, absolutely was,"_

"_Kurt?"_

"_Blaine?"_

"_Will you go out with me? Like on a date, a real one, I mean, we can do 'this' as much as we want, and Christ do I want, b- but, just go out with me, here in Hawaii or back at home, anywhere, both…please?"_

_And Kurt had never been gladder, ever in his life that he hadn't listened to his rational 1.5% self. Kurt hadn't cared, and now he was in a place where he could care very, very much, and it felt just awesome._

…

Present...

"So surely after all this time you guys can act a little more like 'together' around each other at work now right?"

After Mercedes had been re-familiarized with the very lovely way of how Kurt and Blaine had began dating and never looked back, the topic of conversation had remained based on their relationship but had moved on to more current affairs. Kurt poured the last of the bottle of Merlot into his and Mercedes's glasses in equal amounts and stood up, taking Blaine's empty beer bottle with a quick kiss and walking towards the kitchen.

"Well yes and no I guess, it's easier because all of our colleagues know, and even HQ aren't as snooty about it as they could be, but it's still a little…cautionary, right honey?" Kurt left the room with only the sounds of clinking and metal doors opening and closing. Blaine reached over and picked up a handful of olives from a small bowl in the centre of the table, innocently contemplating as he chewed and swallowed, staring off into thin air, something that he had been doing more often than not recently. Mercedes watched him carefully from the other side of the table, as he continued to daydream and mumble to himself.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly, It's not like anybody in any job anywhere would start making out or blowing each other in front of paying customers…I don't even think it has to do with us being gay, at least I hope not, when we're married they wont be able to say anything-they're just-"

He stopped, lips smacking shut and eyes snapping over to Mercedes who was watching him still, glass lowered to the table and a huge cheesy grin on her face. He shook his head a little, gaze shifting to the kitchen doorway and was able to let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding when he found it-Kurtless.

He looked back at Mercedes rather panicky who was eyeing him now rather suspiciously with a slight head tilt, but by the way of her small sneaky smirk she knew exactly where his train of thought and slip of words was headed.

"Where's your head at?" she mouthed delightedly.

"In the clouds-" He replied with a look of shock and awe and contentment.

She grinned wide and bobbed up and down a little on her chair, quickly straightening up when another clatter sounded from the next room and approaching footsteps became louder.

A second later Kurt breezed back into the room, a little flustered and a tray in his hands with three small glass tumblers of dark liquid and a small box of dark chocolates.

"Night caps?"

"Honey?" Kurt climbed into bed and lay down shivering with the feel of the cool sheets against his bare skin, fidgeting with the edge of the covers as he turned his head on the pillow and peered into the adjacent bathroom, with only the light from the said room filtering through and lighting up a slice of their bedroom, just reaching the corner of the bed.

"Hmm?" The water shut off followed by the clang of Blaine's toothbrush dropping back into the small metal cup and the toilet flushed as the light clicked off completely and Blaine walked into the room glorious in just a pair of white Calvin Klein's.

He slid under the covers, immediately slotting himself between the blankets and Kurt's body, hovering over him and pressing his weight down softly, he smelled of mint and chocolate and when Kurt tipped his head forward to suck gently at his bottom lip he could taste the sweet remnants of beer.

"It was ok that Cedes joined us tonight right?"

Blaine pressed their lips together, "Of course babe, god of course, I may even love her just a little more than you," They both grinned into the next kiss and Kurt hummed in the back of his throat.

"But you uh, you didn't have to cancel any plans or anything right?" Blaine dropped his head to the curve of Kurt's neck and licked a long stripe.

"No sweetheart, we were just having dinner anyway right?" Kurt arched his back up off of the mattress as Blaine's tongue and teeth found that special weak spot, he moaned low and spoke again, a little more breathy.

"Yeah, yeah right, but you didn't change the order of things you know? Didn't have to cut anything out?" Blaine's head bobbed back up, lips a deep pink, wet and parted and eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Kurt?"

"I heard, I um heard when I was in the kitchen, what you um, what you had-" Blaine's gaze softened, and his breath caught in his throat, he wasn't shocked or startled or even panicked, not now. He moved his hands to cup each side of Kurt's face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks where his long lashes fluttered down and back up softly. Blaine leaned over and flicked on the night light returning his hands to Kurt's face and staring down into his big blue eyes, so wide and clear, swirling with greys and dots of greens, like a galaxy, so uniquely beautiful, so profound, so him.

"You heard right sweetheart," Blaine's voice was so soft, so endearing.

"You, you've uh, thought about it, that, ah us, in that way?" Blaine couldn't help but smile and brush their noses together, Kurt was usually a little more collected, a little more level-headed, but was now taken completely off-guard. He reached behind Kurt's head under the pillow and moved his hand around between the edge of the mattress and the frame of the bed, with a low clang he pulled his hand back, fist closed and shaking if just a little.

No time like the present.

He sat up, bringing Kurt with him who was now starting to breathe deep and quicker having eyed Blaine's hand curiously.

Blaine opened his fist to reveal a small dark red leather box, he smiled when tears sprung to Kurt's wide eyes, "I've done more than think about it sweetheart, Mr Hummel, would you, as a gift to me on our third anniversary, do me the extraordinary honour of-"

Blaine was suddenly bounced back on to the mattress, "yes, Captain Blaine Anderson, oh my god, yes I WILL marry you-" Blaine pulled himself back up just enough to pull the shiny diamond ring from the box and glide it onto Kurt's appropriate finger, he then found himself on his back again, with Kurt both laughing and crying, draped over the top of him, peppering kisses wherever he could.

"Oh my god, oh my GOD, I love you so much-"

"I love you too-" Blaine breathed, elated.

"Is this where you've been lately, is this where your head was at?" Kurt teased, caressing his jaw with his hand, teasing with the cool glint of his beautiful engagement ring.

"My head is always full of you sweetheart…with you and up in the clouds."

**A/N Thank you guys, for joining me with this little ficlet, it's been fun, I hope you liked, please let me know, thanks again. **


End file.
